1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage machinery. More specifically, for the purpose of storing and dispensing toiletries.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Multipurpose toilet dispensation devices are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,339 to Baron discloses and claims a bathroom storage system convenient for storage of hair care items, such as hair blowers and hair curling irons wherein receptacles are positioned in a bathroom cabinet to extend around the sink and into the normally unused upper space of the cabinet; the items being inserted into the receptacles and retrieved from the receptacles through a pivoting front panel and having inserted tubes projecting from inner ends to receive hot tips of hair curling irons and the like; and the receptacles being cantilevered from a front face of the cabinet, with a pivoted lip of each receptacle secured to the front face and hinge connections allowing the receptacles to extend angularly downwardly from the front panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,542 to Polito discloses and claims, a bathroom accessory in the form of three canisters with lids connected together, to conveniently store often needed tools near the bathroom commode. These tools include a suction-type plunger device, extra rolls of toilet tissue, and a brush to clean a toilet, all which can be accessed by lifting the lids, reaching in and pulling the tool upward and out of its canister. For store shelf compactness, storing, or moving this accessory, the invention also disassembles, and all of it's contents (minus the toilet paper) can be put inside the plunger canister, making an efficient size for shipping this product to the customer.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20,130,055,499 A1 to Serda discloses and claims, the invention relates to a foldable and stackable bathroom cabin having multiple purposes such as a dressing room and a storage room, as toilet and shower; which can be connected directly to the waste discharge network. It is equipped with four telescopic columns, foldable in sections controlled by means of casings, with securing mechanisms ending in the corresponding end deployment stops on the upper part of said columns. It is equipped with fabric tarpaulins for the walls and zipper closure on its front wall; and on the upper part of said columns there are arranged four cone-shaped stops for its support and balance during stacking of said cabins in the folded state. When folded, they allow storing up to 200 cabins in a space of 5.9×6.15×5.9 meters. The cabin is equipped with fittings for use in the modes of chemical recirculating toilets; squat toilets; dry toilets with mechanical waste discharge; and vacuum toilets.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20,020,027,402 A1 to Hanser discloses and claims, a bathroom accessory storage system for storage of bathroom consumables such as bathroom tissue, bar soap, or the like, and to covertly store bathroom accessories such as a toilet plunger, toilet cleaning brush, or the like, in a single furnishing.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20,120,278,985 A1 to Cornille discloses and claims, the invention relates to a standalone bathroom including a prefabricated enclosure intended for being placed on in the floor of a room of a dwelling, said enclosure being made up of the combination of at least two modules: at least one bathroom module containing bathroom fittings (6, 7, 8) and a technical module (10) comprising a means for supplying the bathroom fittings (6, 7, 8) with clean water, characterised in that the technical module (10) also comprises a means for supplying cold water and hot water and a means for supplying power to the bathroom module(s) and, in particular, the bathroom fittings (6, 7, 8), the technical module (10) guaranteeing the standalone nature of said bathroom module(s), a means for collecting the wastewater produced by the bathroom fittings (6, 7, 8), and a tank (11) for storing said wastewater, mounted on a movable truck (17).
U.S. Patent Application No. 20,120,305,588 A1 to Steck et al. discloses and claims, a personal hygiene storage unit that functions both as a hanging storage/dispensing unit and as a personal hygiene travel pack includes: (a) a hollow body with a bottom, upwardly projecting walls and an open top; (b) a back hatch top hingeably connected to the back wall of the bottom and having closing mechanism to fix the back hatch top in a closed position; (c) a front hatch top hingeably connected to the front wall of the bottom; and, (d) a pair of opposing elongated hanging hooks connected to at least one of the main housing, the back hatch top and the front hatch top, for attachment to a toilet paper roll rod and hinges for folding the hooks to create a compact travel pack.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,355,131 to Pathmanathan et al. discloses and claims, a novel bathroom vanity provides storage space for a bathroom scale and makes efficient use of the volume occupied in the bathroom by the vanity. In several embodiments, the bathroom scale is stored in a drawer in a kick panel, the drawer being moved between a closed position, wherein the scale is stored, and an open position wherein the scale can be used. Preferably, the scale is capable of providing a digital output of its readings to a digital display on the vanity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,933 to Wanek discloses and claims, a utilitarian and decorative piece of bathroom furniture adapted to provide a plurality of separate storage compartments for materials and devices used within the bathroom. The accessory is characterized by a central housing enclosing a storage compartment for several rolls of toilet tissue flanked on opposite sides by a compartment for storing several bars of soap on one side and for storing a toilet bowl brush on the other. The cover for the toilet tissue storage compartment is in the form of a further storage compartment for bath powder, or the like. According to one form of the invention, a drain cleaning plunger is concealed within the central storage housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,819 to Olsen discloses and claims, a bathroom storage cabinet for electrically operated appliances such as hair dryers and hair curlers. Receptacles for the appliance cords are provided within the cabinet by a power bar, which is placed within an interior compartment utilized for neatly storing coils of electric cord excess length. A lower shelf and barrier wall retains the length of cord actually needed, so that a front door may be closed neatly flush with the cabinet, equipped with a magnetic latch arrangement. A lowermost compartment provides room for non-electrical brushes, combs and other bathroom paraphernalia and materials. The cabinet is adapted for installation embedded into a bathroom wall, or hanging from the face of the bathroom wall, or resting upon the bathroom counter.
U.S. Patent No. 20,120,223,627 A1 to Wylie et al. discloses and claims, a toilet users rollable desk for A compact personal office desk for the commode user. The toilet users rollable desk generally includes A desk that provides the toilet user with a space between the knees and legs to read, write, use the computer and store personal items as well as a shelf to place coffee or nourishment. The toilet users rollable desk is also able to store toilet tissue, hold reading material and be conveniently moved in front of the commode user for all processes to be best utilized in the large, average or small toilet commode area.
Despite all the efforts listed above prior art patents describe structures that are either not truly protective or convenient or else involve complicated, expensive, and overly difficult assembly and/or disassembly parts and procedures. Other devices have been advertised on various media but never patented or described into a printed publication.